bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trials
Requirements What do you guys think we should do about requirements? I know the advanced requirements for the new trials I added are 30, but the basic requirements are unknown. Should we just assume that they're half the advanced?--Magicman4443 14:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Advanced Trials? I only see one level of trials in the game. That is, I don't see any "advanced trials" on my PS3 version, and I assume it's the same on every system. For the most part it looks that the Trial Advanced Requrements column has the correct number listed. Also, trials are unlocked based on level, not on completion of the "basic trial." I wanted to post here before I revamped the table in case there's something I'm missing. --SeyHey 17:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) OK nevermind. I was working on my 30 crossbow kills and saw "Trial Advanced" trigger when I hit 15 kills. The "basic trial" is not listen in the Statistics -> Trials menu in the lobby which threw me off. --SeyHey 19:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) When it says Trail Advanced it means you have progressed so far through the Trial, and If it helps I am level 40 so I could help update this shockingly in accurate list. BTHR Zero X 18:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I am redoing this Page This page is to be honest useless half of the information is well BS so I am going to take it into my hands and mold it in to something Beautiful as you can see I have already started and I may need help with the Levels you get the Trails since I am a Level 40 and have them all unlocked already BTHR Zero X 20:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have fully done every Trail there is If someone could add the level's of unlocking that would make this list 100% complete BTHR Zero X 23:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Excellent work BTHR Zero X! I was imagining exactly what you have done, but was hesitant to do a major overhaul myself - that and I haven't hit lvl. 40 yet. Does the list order match the in-game trials screen? If so, I'll look at the trials on a fresh account (i.e. everything locked) and fill in the unlock levels. If someone could please verify that the order is correct than I'll add those values today when I get home from work. (Yes I know the table can be sorted, I'm asking if the default view is OK) SeyHey 16:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes I wrote them down from top of the list to the bottom they are all in the correct order of appearance so using a fresh account would have them in the same order as I have listed them BTHR Zero X 18:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Done. All trials are accounted for. SeyHey 00:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much nice to see this is now finished and 100% correct ^-^ BTHR Zero X